Cold Voices
by Lightn.ngOwl
Summary: Elsa's POV of what happened from when they visited to Coronation day. Takes place mostly during "Do you want to build a Snowman".
1. Chapter 1

Cold Voices 

❄❄❄❄❄

0 days since the Cold Voices

"A-Anna! Anna-" _This is my fault, all my fault! _Elsa sobbed. She cradled her younger sister's unconscious head in her arms, a strip of white hair snaking out of little girl's scalp. Elsa breathed heavily, her eyes darting around Anna's body, uncertain of the younger princess's state of health. She raised her neck and stuttered out "Mama! Papa!" loudly, raising a disturbance in the air. Elsa laid her head against Anna's, listening to her shallow breaths.

Elsa was unable to control her emotions, she was scared of the space around her. The air suffocated her, the whole world was closing in on her, physically pushing her down. Sheets of ice spiraled across the floor of the ballroom, quietly hissing as it climbed up the walls, smoother than velvet. The crisp snowman the two had built together minutes before silently toppled over, unstable on the chilly ice floor.

"You're okay Anna," Elsa sniffed up tears. "I got you," her voice cracked as the colossal doors to the ballroom burst open. A thick layer of ice crumbled in to tiny shards as the King pushed the door open. The princesses' parents strode over to the girls.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The girls' father fearingly cast a disapproving look to Elsa, running and nearly slipping in the freezing room.

"It was an accident-" Elsa breathed. "I'm sorry Anna." She shut her eyes, and placed her hand over Anna's heart, feeling the faint pump that meant a glimmer of life was still there.

Elsa was scared. Anna needed to wake up, or Elsa could never look in the mirror at herself again. Elsa loved Anna dearly, she started crying silently, tear by tear next to the redhead's unwaking form. The frosty older sister slumped against her mother's lap, smelling the ocean breeze as the family's two horses galloped across the castle bridge.

The dusk winds whipped across Elsa's cheeks, they whipped across the horses' galloping hooves, and they whipped across the flags waving in the distance, far behind them as the royal family left the castle grounds. Deep inhalations filled up Elsa as the aroma of dewy grass reached her nostrils. The royal family was nearing the magical forest in which the trolls were located. How long had the Arendelle Royals known this secret? These sorcery trolls, they must save Anna, they had to.

The two parents gracefully slipped off their horses, whilst the queen enveloped Anna in her arms. Elsa jumped off and landed with a loud stomp. She took hold of her father's hand as the four tread their way through wet icy grass to the clearing of rocks.

"Please, help-" The father gulped, silently begging for GrandPabbie to rescue his beloved daughter. "My daughter," he added, as to warn the urgency of the situation. The rocks trembled, and shaked, rolling towards the family. Elsa was frightened and buried her torso in to her mother's skirt. The small boulders popped open like a caterpillar from its cocoon.

What appeared to be the leader of the group, Grand Pabbie shuffled forward, claiming the center area. "Your majesty," He bowed his head slightly. "Born with the powers, or cursed?" The king knelt down so their faces could be more level.

"Uh- born." He stuttered out. "A-and they're getting stronger." His wife too knelt down, sitting upon her knees. She transferred the redhead with the white strip to the troll, and he placed his gravelly palm over her forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart." He acknowledged Elsa with a glinted eye. "The heart is not so easily changed." He shrugged his shoulders and weighted his arms from side to side. "But, the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." King Adgar anxiously looked from his queen to his daughter, wondering what "what you must" could entail.

"I recommend we remove all traces of magic." He did a spellcasting gesture, enchantedly pulling select memories from Anna's head. "Even memories of magic, to be safe." Feeling sympathy for the snow princess, he replaced the memories of Elsa's powers with innocent, non magical winter activities. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." He flicked his pebbly wrist and with it, the false memories of playing in the natural snow back in to Anna's head. "She will be okay."

Elsa softly managed to croak out "But she won't remember I have powers?"

Her father placed his large hand on her young, naïve shoulder. "It's for the best."

Grand Pabbie's tone of voice suddenly changed from concerned medic to hypnotic prophesier, "Listen to me, Elsa." He turned his back to the broken family and looked to face the night sky. "Your power will only grow." He raised his arms to manipulate the lights in the sky to a picture showing Elsa's future.

The wind whistled through the still air, creating a melody resembling cold voices of those Elsa would potentially hurt. "There is beauty, in it, but also great -danger." A bright red light flashed across the sky, and a terrified demeanor reflected in the girl's eyes. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." A loud pitch shattered the image conjured in the sky, a cold voice whispering to all in the clearing.

Her father, terrified at the prospect of not being in control, immediately rejected the idea. "No, we'll protect her." He looked down at the shaking girl. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure." He set a stern look in his eyes. "Until then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the satff. We will limit her contact with people- keep her powers hidden from everyone, including- Anna."

The trolls gave a last pat to Anna's forehead before handing her off to Queen Idun. They had asked questions about Elsa's powers, much more than comfort would insure for. Elsa felt so naked and vulnerable, revealing this much about herself.

The trolls seemed to coldly calculate and assess this information to predict Elsa's fate. They used their own magic to manipulate lights and colors to show creepy Elsa silhouettes. They seemed alive, and evil. The moving colors deeply resonated with the girl, the cold voices dictating Elsa's future. She had never felt more powerless than that night.

❄❄❄❄❄

8 Days since the Cold Voices

A single cold tear rolled down from Elsa's eye, dripping on to the plush rug. She didn't know why she had to stay in her room, or what was going to happen. She was frightened by the shadowy figures Grand Pabbie had shown her parents. She laid her head against the sturdy doorframe, listening for the sounds of the sleeping castle.

"Psst- Elsa! Are you up? It's been forever since I've seen you! Why have you been staying in your room? I- I miss you."

The snow-charged girl was startled, and the quick leap in heart rate was enough to freeze the small pool of tears soaked in the rug.

"Anna?" She croaked. "The guard's will see you! It's scary in the halls at night- I mean you- I'm not supposed to- please go back to sleep!" Elsa clenched her teeth together painfully, uncertain of the future of her relationship with Anna.

"The halls are too drafty- um- I'm cold." The shy younger sister placed a hand on the door, kneeling down as the soft tap echoed throughout the hall.

Hopefully not as cold as when I struck you in the head with my ice, Elsa swallowed her pain. "Go ask Gerda for a blanket."

"Oh- okay. Bye." Anna turned away from the door, the soft padding of her feet steadily going quieter as Elsa laid her head in her lap.

❄❄❄❄❄

23 days since the Cold Voices

Elsa didn't feel like speaking to anyone, she was far too busy obsessing over the mistakes and sacrifices made that night many weeks ago. What could have been was gone, and the distraught princess was never getting it back.

She wanted to howl at the moon for all the bad things that happened because of her. Those dumb rock-trolls took away the real Anna and released her in to the wind with every other lost soul. Anna almost died because Elsa didn't know how to catch her.

"Elsa?" Anna gently raised her tiny fist to the door, and tapped out a _Knock-kn-kno-knock_. Elsa took a shaking, shallow breath realizing that was the same knock Elsa had known Anna to use ever since she could knock. The older sister steeled herself and tried to realize Anna was still deep, buried in there.

"Do you want to build a snow-man?" Elsa could nearly hear the vibrant smile radiating off Anna. Yes I would, Anna, is it still the same you?

"C'mon let's go and play!" the sweet Anna sang. She was so young, so naive. It would be a crime to take away the sweet youth of a six year old. It does seem like the same you, Anna. I would love to play- but it's too dangerous, sighed young Elsa.

"I never see you anymore- come out the door!" Elsa turned away from the doorframe before Anna said anything more. I don't see you anymore either, but it isn't my choice to make. I'm sorry. Elsa held her chilly hands against her neck so they wouldn't freeze  
completely.

Elsa turns back around in time just quickly enough to see Anna's head flick away from looking under the door. Anna appears a tad flustered, and finishes off with "It's like you've gone away!"

For Elsa, that stings, albeit unintentionally. Elsa and Anna have both gone away. Neither of them chose to leave, but both of them leaving was Elsa's fault.

❄❄❄❄❄

54 days since the Cold Voices

The curtains had been pulled to the side, sunlight dancing through the window panes on to Elsa's desk. She could barely focus on her studies with the glowing dust particles floating around in beams of light. The temperature was rising- exceptionally hot for a day in mid-February.

The girl glanced behind her, eyes darting from corner to corner. When she was certain no one was spying on her, she ran her chilly palms through her scalp, leaving a thin sheet of misty ice to dry up the sweat.

She heard a quiet tap on the door and nearly dropped her quill, anxious a caretaker was about to catch her using her magic.

"Uh- Elsa? Um- I want to-to ask you so-something."

The icy princess swallowed a sigh of relief, replaced with a deeper anxiety as how to approach her little sister.

"Yeah?" she let out a shivery sigh.

"Do you want to build a snowman? I really miss gathering up sn-snow to smush snowballs together." Elsa easily pictured Anna pressing her lips together as she conjured false memories of piling up snow.

We never, never smushed snowballs with dirty snow from the ground, Elsa thought. She desperately wanted to tell the chubby redhead about bending plush powdered crisp snow from thin air. She couldn't, a nagging feeling reminded her of the consequences of carelessness.

"Sor-sorry, Anna. I am. I have to study- for, um, royal duties and things." Elsa hung her head down as she blatantly lied through her teeth. "Maybe tomorrow."

❄❄❄❄❄ 


	2. Chapter 2

97 days since the Cold Voices

Elsa lay in bed, still awake as the earliest lights of dawn rose in to the sky. She held a deep, weighted feeling in her stomach but for what reason she could not pinpoint. She struggled between letting gravity pull her lids down and her heart in to a scary dream where she hurt Anna all over again, or fighting to keep her eyes open and focus on mending together whatever shreds she had left of their sisterhood back together.

She rolled over, the friction of the pillows nearly blocking out a whoosh of a light breeze coming from the bottom of the doorframe. She rubbed the silky tangles of hair out of her face and flung the covers off her body.

Elsa briskly walked over to the mat where the loud paper that had caused the noise was located. She swooped up the paper and read the scrawled out words, precious writing that could only come from a six year old Anna.

"Hello, Elsa.  
I miss being next to you. You are my friend. I know Papa wants you to be alone and I can't talk to you. I do not know why. That is not fair. I am sad that you cannot play anymore. I know you cannot go to my 7th birthday. I love you Elsa."  
From, Sister Anna"

The corners of her mouth were pulled down as though by fishing hooks and her eyes brimmed with tears as though with fishing buckets.

She collapsed on to the ground, crumpling the page to her chest and holding it closely.

She squeezed her eyes shut so as not to let any emotions show, or she might set off a winter storm. Expressing how one felt was a luxury not given to the girl with the uncontrollable ice powers.

❄❄❄❄❄

159 days since the Cold Voices

Elsa leaned up against the frame of her window overlooking the courtyard. It was the week of the royal heir's 9th birthday, the birthday in which she becomes a preteen- a step in learning to be a great and strong ruler. That meant a few more servants than usual, and 3-4 guests personally invited by the King and Queen themselves.

Elsa did not feel like any sort of preteen. She felt embarrassed and ashamed. She had no idea how to approach these guests or practice her royal chores. She had learned many things in the span of being confined to her bedroom for nearly half a year: sewing, reading complicated books, making chocolate desserts, even a bit about architecture.

Social interaction was not one of these things. Her communication with other people was limited to secret notes, small glimpses at other people from around corners, and the occasional message from her father carried by a maid. She tried desperately to adapt to her life in solitary, but every human craves affection and interaction.

Her mother had promised Elsa'd be able to come out for at least an hour. The Queen had also promised the two princesses would be best friends forever many months ago. Who knew what promises meant anymore?

The lock in the door clicked open slowly as one of the servants, Gerda, swiftly approached Elsa with a pair of party shoes. "It's a gift."

Elsa wistfully slipped the blue polished garment over herfeet. It had been worn by Anna, multiple times. It smelled of her. Her summer auburn hair and her vanilla powdered socks. Elsa heard rumors that Anna's blond streak hadn't gone away. She had hoped it did, her parents and the trolls had made promises about Anna's identity and safety. Elsa didn't know to be glad that Anna could be reminded of her, or regretful that Anna would have to be reminded of the intense pain caused by being struck in the head both with magical ice and the reality of separation. The aroma of Anna over powered the frozen princess's nostrils and made her eyes water.

"I'd like to make a formal request to-to um, cancel my att-attendance. At the party." Elsa cast her eyes away from Gerda's disappointed stare. "See- I can ba-barely talk. The grown-ups will be more relaxed methinks."

Gerda nodded curtly and turned to the door while Elsa walked back to the window to hug her new shoes. She placed her hands on the windowsill, and the ice crawled from her fingers all over the glass. She quickly retracted her palms, but the ice was still there. The first euphoria she had felt in moths imbalanced her control of her powers. Even when she was the least sad or least angry, she was not safe from her dangerous secret.

❄❄❄❄❄

274 days since the Cold Voices

Elsa ate dinner quietly, with one of the servants observing her- standing quietly in the corner of her bedroom. She stirred her soup and munched on her meatballs. It would appear that visits from maids and butlers were becoming more frequent. Elsa didn't know what to make of this- did it mean she would have more social activity, or less privacy? The difference between the two was a very blurred area for the dysfunctional royal family.

The girl's frosty demeanor was very noticeable to Kai, the present servant. He approached her quietly like a slinky cat. He placed a hand on her shoulder, deeply startling the young girl. Before he could get a word out, nasty icicle spikes snapped up from under her feet as a result of being too heavily frightened. She shook rapidly at the huge hunks of ice surrounding her chair.

She breathed deeply and in rapid succession. Kai quickly signaled to another servant to retrieve the girls father, who would calm her down.

He came running quickly, but by the time he stepped through the entryway Elsa had calmed down and the icicles had shrunk back in to the ground. He carried her to the fireplace, where he believed her powers would be less strong.

The King reached for his daughters hand whilst pulling out a pair of gloves from his back pocket.

"The gloves will help. See?" He gently slipped on the silk gloves. "Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it." Elsa understood, but she was very sad. Her magic, such a large part of her identity, was a secret to be locked up forever. "Don't let it show."

❄❄❄❄❄ 


End file.
